a hundred years of hate
by shane.ellehcer
Summary: yorusoi fic. may have some yuri later. some story i read really long ago but cant find now so i'm getting it out of my head cos i keep thinking about it. please R&R! thanks D
1. Chapter 1

**Yoruichi paused at the entrance of Soifon's door**

** It had been a week since she had returned to Soul Society with Ichigo, but she hadn't spoken to Soifon since their battle. She wanted so badly to tell Soifon that she was sorry, that she wanted them to start all over again, yet somehow, she just couldn't pluck up enough courage to face her former servant. Sighing, Yoruichi prepared to walk away, when the door suddenly slid open. **

**Yoruichi stared in shock. She hadn't made any noise, and she was sure that Soifon wouldn't have heard her. The Chinese girl always surprised her. And she was yet to receive another surprise.**

"**Soifon…" Yoruichi started speaking, but stopped when she realized that the person she was speaking to was kneeling on the floor. " Yoruichi-sama, I apologise for my rudeness on the battlefield. Please forgive me." She said emotionlessly. Yoruichi could only stare down In shock. She had no choice but to say what she had no courage to say. **

" **Soifon, I need to tell you that I love you, and that… I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you all these years. It pained me that I had to leave you, but I made a promise to Kisuke, I couldn't break that promise. Someone died because I broke a promise before, and I swore never to break my promises again. Can we start over again? " **

**Soifon stood, and stripped off her captain's haori.**

" **Soi.." started Yoruichi **

**She fell silent as the 2****nd**** squad captain stripped to her shunko outfit and lay down on the futon. **

" **I was foolish to think that you ever loved me. That the captain commander would ever love a guard like me. Do what you want to me, for I was your servant, and I remain as your servant. I will serve my mistress in any way she desires, until the day that I die. " Soifon stated in a cold voice. **

**Yoruichi faltered. She hadn't realized how much Soifon had changed. Not only had she grown, but her heart had hardened. Her little bee was no longer a naïve child, but the captain of one of the thirteen squads, and the commander of the secret corps. It hurt her to see the drastic change that her little bee had gone through, to know that she was the one who caused all that hurt. All those years, she knew that Soifon had cried herself to sleep weeks after she had left, and how confused she felt, that Yoruichi had left her behind. Yoruichi knew that she was the reason why Soifon felt confused, afraid, and unwanted. Just because she promised Kisuke, it didn't mean that she should have hurt the person she loved the most like that.**

**Yoruichi slipped into the room softly, and removed her orange jacket, placing it on Soifon. " I'm sorry, for all the hurt that I caused you. But I know that you can love, and that I want to have a chance to love you again. If you will let me." **

" **I have nothing to say to you, take what you want, do what you want with me. " Soifon said emotionlessly. **

**Hearing that, Yoruichi smiled sadly, walked across to the door, slid it open and disappeared into the cool night air. **

**As she walked back to her own room, she reflected upon all that had transpired that night. Even though it pained her heart that Soifon refused to acknowledge her, she swore to herself that she would win Soi's heart again, and melt the ice that surrounded her. Even if it was for one day only, she wanted to spend all her time with the person she truly loved, her little bee. **


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for all the reviews! if you have any suggestions about the storyline, please tell me! this is my first fanfic and i'm still not very good at expressing myself X

p.s. i still haven't really figured out the meaning of the word 'plot' if you get wut i mean...so its mostly mindless ramblings whenever i feel like it.

**A hundred years ago, Yoruichi developed the bad habit of sleeping in late when she should have been training the troops. Rather unbecoming of a captain of the thirteen squads, as Kuukaku would nag, but she always just shrugged it off, for she knew that Soifon would always be the one to come in and drag her out of bed, blushing cutely as she always did, because Yoruichi slept in nothing but her underwear. **

**However, today, Yoruichi was up especially early. Somehow, she wanted to be the one to greet her little bee in the morning, as Soifon had always greeted her in the past. **

**Trying her best to act nonchalant, even though she was a huge bundle of nerves just going to see Soifon, Yoruichi burst into Soifon's room, only to exclaim "oh.." softly, as she saw that Soifon had already left. The futon was neatly pushed to one side, and the room was clean and tidy. The furniture were sparse. Soifon hated things cluttered around. **

"**she must be in the training grounds" Yoruichi sighed, as she slowly walked to the 2****nd**** division headquarters. **

**Was this how Soi had felt when she had left without warning a hundred years ago? That feeling of loss, of uncertainty when the person she had been so certain would be there…had simply disappeared. **

**The older division members who had been around when she was captain bowed respectfully and greeted her as "Yoruichi-dono". The younger ones, who did not know her, simply gaped as they saw the person who had defeated their taicho so easily. **

**Greeting everyone with a cheerful smile and wave, Yoruichi made her way to the kitchen, where the cooks bowed her out of the door with a huge tray of food. **

**As she sat down to eat, Yoruichi saw Soifon enter the mess hall, looking pink in the cheeks from the morning's training. Plucking up her courage, Yoruichi ran over to Soifon.**

" **have breakfast with me, little bee." **

" **as you wish, Yoruichi-sama" Soifon replied in a monotone. **

**For that moment, Yoruichi felt like she was floating on the air, and she could barely contain her joy. All the squad members looked suspiciously at the duo, half expecting a fight to break out any moment. But that did not happen, and they warily returned to their meals. **

**At the table, Soifon ate wordlessly, and did not even look at Yoruichi once. " soi… do you really hate me that much? That you won't even look at me?" For the second time in her life, Yoruichi was feeling confused because she owed her ex-bodyguard too much. She didn't even know how to apologize to her little bee. She had promised to be there for her so many years ago…her heart shattered into a thousand pieces, when Soifon treated her like she was unimportant. She wanted to be that special person that had been in Soi's heart, as she had been, a hundred years ago. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updates! Gomen-ne! X i really don't have time to update sorry sorry sorry x it's fillers for now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sitting in her office, Soifon sighed. She hadn't expected the Shihoin to be THAT persistent. She was annoying to boot, popping up at every single corner. But she still had her strong points, unlike that idiotic Ohmaeda. It was hard enough for her to concentrate on her work with that stupid ass of a vice captain AND yoruichi breathing down her neck.**

**Even the most hardcore captain in soul society needed a break sometimes.**

**The day passed in relative peace, there were no major mishaps in the squad, and she oversaw the training of some new recruits. They were pretty up to standard, no less than what she'd expect from those aspiring to join the covert ops.**

**Yet what she was REALLY looking forward to was a nice soak in the hot springs, and a good night's sleep. Ohmaeda dropped potato chips all over his paper work again, and she'd had about enough of that. Swearing to give him a good pummeling at the next squad ranking tests, she hastily redid some of the ruined paperwork and then shunpo-ed off to her quarters.**

**Sliding open the door of her room, she felt obvious traces of Yoruichi's reiatsu. When would that cat ever learn. She hated people to meddle with her things, Yoruichi included. Straightening some things that the former captain had messed up , she then changed out of her captain's haori and shunko outfit and put on a plain golden yellow yukata, preparing for a visit to the hot springs.**

**Meanwhile, Shihoin Yoruichi spied on her former protégé from the roof of the tenth division headquarters, smirking to herself, and thinking of the pranks she could pull in the hot springs.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya- OI SHIHOIN! What do you think you're doing on the roof of my division! im trying to do matsumoto's paper work here!

Yoruichi- SPYING ON MY GIRLFRIEND, WHAT ELSE?!

Hitsugaya- sighs she's NOT your girlfriend, you deluded cat! vein popping out

Yoruichi- nyaaa (shunpos away.)

Ohmaeda- munching potato chips mmmmmmmm, yummy. this is nice :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, new chapter. I'm so so sorry I didn't have time to update cos of the Os. But now I'm back, I'll try to finish this story if I can! Thanks people! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I'm thinking of other stuff that Yoruichi does to irk Soifon, gimme some suggestions okay?

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Clad in a plain white towel, Soifon slowly immersed her body into the lukewarm water. 'ahhhhhh. This feels good.' She thought to herself. Letting herself relax, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace that she had, feeling the tension from her shoulders slowly being released. Gradually, Soifon fell asleep. The day had not been easy due to Yoruichi's constant meddling, and the young captain was tired. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**Shihoin Yoruichi. You are one naughty little kitty', thought Yoruichi to herself as she crept to the thermostat that controlled the temperature of the hot spring room. **

'**heh. I'll see how she can continue sleeping in a 10 degrees Celsius room.' Yoruichi chuckled. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**aa-aaaa-aaaa CHOO! Soifon sneezed violently. 'wha? Huh?' she gasped as she suddenly jerked awake. Shivering, she quickly got out of the water and grabbed some towels that were nearby to cover herself. **

**Nearby, a black cat was sniggering at the scene of the hardass second division captain being reduced to a pathetic sniveling mess. That was sooo worth it. **

' **YORUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to get you for this. I KNOW YOU TAMPERED WITH THE THERMOSTAT YOU IDIOT!! AND I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE HIDING RIGHT NOW YOU BAKA CAT!' **

**With those words, Yoruichi yelped, and scrambled off to the tenth division headquarters as if the devil were after her. Well, Soifon **_**was **_** a devil when she was in a bad mood. Yoruichi had seen it before, and she didn't want to be a victim right now. **

'**At least……..my little bee isn't that aggressive when she's sick. Which is what she'll be tomorrow.' Yoruichi mused as she sat on the tenth division roof. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hitsugaya: YORUICHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?!!??! *vein visibly popping out at his head*

Yoruichi: ne? hiding from soifon, of course. Baka. And don't shout. She's going to hear you.

Hitsugaya: DON'T CALL ME BAKA YOU IDIOTIC CAT. AND GET DOWN FROM THAT ROOF. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK THAT'S GOING TO BE IF YOU DAMAGE MY ROOF?

Matusmoto: Taaaicho! I'm going off to Kyouraku-taicho's drinking party! Don't wait up!


	5. Chapter 5

**AA-AA-AACHOO! *sniff* 'damn that black cat. Stupid cold. ' Soifon muttered to herself as she shuffled to the bathroom of her captain's quarters. Looking into the mirror, she made a face as she saw a haggard person with red rimmed eyes staring back at her. 'Eeuurrgh. That's disgusting' she thought. 'Oh well. I still have to get to the secret corps. Ohmaeda can't be trusted to do anything and I need to sort out the trainees into the different units..' Soifon's vision suddenly went blurry and she collapsed onto the floor. **

'**Hmmm-mm. lalaladeeda.' Yoruichi hummed to herself as she stopped outside Soifon's quarters holding a tray filled with food. 'Little bee!' she called, 'breakfaast!' **

' **Soifon? Are you in there? Soifon?' **

**Pushing the door open with her feet, Yoruichi entered the room, not caring if her protégé would kill her for entering without permission. She could fend for herself anyway. **

'**SOIFON!' Yoruichi yelped, seeing the second division captain lying motionless on the floor, halfway out of the bathroom. Highly experienced at what happened to her Soi when she fell ill, Yoruichi hurriedly carried Soifon back to the futon and covered her well, then ransacked the sparse quarters for some extra blankets and draped them over Soifon. Then she boiled some water to make tea, and waited for the captain to gain consciousness. **

'**Ah geez. She's always like that. Who would guess that the hardass second division captain would always faint when she fell sick?' Yoruichi sighed as she looked over at the sleeping captain. Gently stroking Soifon's head, she slowly bent over and laid a gentle kiss on her princess. Flinching at the light touch, Soifon groaned and turned over on her side. 'Mnnhg..Who turned on the lights..t-turn 'em off..' **

'**Soi.. Wake up, its morning' whispered Yoruichi into Soifon's ear. **

**Eyelids slowly opening, Soifon saw beautiful golden topaz eyes staring at her the moment she woke up. A sight that she hadn't seen since a hundred years ago. Such a sight brought back memories…and tears involuntarily escaped out of her eyes. **

**Watching Soifon cry, Yoruichi felt her heart melt. She knew how much she had hurt Soi, but she had never ever seen her cry like this.. and just by seeing her….. She wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her and tell her that she would never leave. But would Soifon still want her back? Was she still angry…? **

**Casting aside all her doubts, Yoruichi gently cradled Soifon in her arms, feeling herself being inexplicably drawn into the steel gray eyes of the captain. Yoruichi softly pressed her lips against Soifon's, feeling herself melt as memories of a hundred years past flooded back in that instant. She had never missed her student, her friend, her lover as much as she had in that moment. **

**Startled, Soifon gave in to Yoruichi, reveling in the happiness that she felt as Yoruichi held her and kissed her. It felt so warm and so right, and she never wanted it to end. Even though she said she hated her, she loathed her, Yoruichi was still her goddess. Her captain. Although she did not admit it, her heart knew that Yoruichi was her lover. No one could ever compare to Yoruichi. Those strong tan arms encircling her body, the heat that was being given off by the lithe body lying slightly on top of her. Most importantly, those golden eyes that were gazing so intently at her, telling her that she mattered the most, and that nothing else could ever compare to the love that she had for her. **

**Reluctantly, Yoruichi broke the kiss and drew back, hesistant to act lest Soifon was angered. She still hadn't forgotten about the fight that they'd had a week ago. Soifon's health was of utmost importance, and she HAD to be the one to look after her little bee. That much she owed her. " I-I'm sorry…I.." Yoruichi started to speak but Soifon cut her off. "please….stay with me….will you?". Staring into those grey eyes that now reflected a pool of emotions, Yoruichi would have agreed to anything at all. Planting a soft kiss on Soifon's head, she drew Soifon in closer to her and rested her head on Soifon's shoulder as she answered simply : 'i love you' **

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**ohmaeda: *stuffing potato chips into his mouth* TAAAAICHO!!!! where are you?!?!! hanatarou's here and i accidentally kicked his **** cos i thought he was an assassin trying to sneak up behind me and he's in great pain and Unohana-taicho's going to kill me!! **

**yoruichi: * kicks Ohmaeda to the eleventh division courtyard* shutup you idiot. AND STAY AWAY.**

authour: dang, i'm outta nonsense. really. where's hitsugaya-taicho when you need him.

**hitsugaya: *death glare* ..**

authour: errr.....nothing..nothing.........i'll be going......................... *waits till toshirou is out of earashot* che. really. that kid is a huge grumpy white-

**hitsugaya: what did you say????**


End file.
